Babylon
Founded July 22nd 2019, Babylon is currently the largest town on Vexius (As of February 2020). Located mainly in a gorgeous Savannah biome, it has a running sandstone ancient-Mesopotamia theme. This is the third town founded by mattfr after Paris and Faventia. It is accessible by typing /t spawn Babylon, or by regular travel from the Towny world spawn. Additionally, the smaller city of Solitary lies directly against Babylon's Eastern border, making Babylon and Solitary the only directly connected towns on the server. The town is currently owned by PattGoesMoo, who gained ownership after mattfr quit playing on the server (though mattfr eventually returned in November 2019) and promoted him from co-mayor to mayor. PattGoesMoo had previously worked under mattfr in his original town of Paris, with the two seeing similar growth together in both towns. History Initial Conception & The mattfr Era (1.13-1.14) Babylon was initially founded by mattfr under the name of Alexandria July 22nd, 2019. During this time, mattfr worked mainly alone, growing the town to around 25 residents. Around mid August, PattGoesMoo began playing on the new iteration of Vexius, and joined the then town of Alexandria. At the time, the only buildings were 7 houses, mattfr's Palace, two embassy structures, and the town hall. Shortly after PattGoesMoo joined the town, he started working with mattfr to grow the town. After talks, mattfr and PattGoesMoo decided to name the town Babylon, to fit the theme better, and the Babylonian flag was created. During this time, the town grew from 25 residents to around 50, making it the largest town on the server at the time, however no major constructions were completed. Late August 2019, mattfr submitted his resignation, granting PattGoesMoo mayorship over the town and leaving the server to pursue his own goals elsewhere. Shortly after, PattGoesMoo grew ill, and was unable to play, leading to very few new residents. After recouping, PattGoesMoo returned early November, and began to expand the city. To everyone's surprise, mattfr returned, and PattGoesMoo happily allowed him to return to Babylon, granting him a Co-Mayor position, where both would be as equals, however PattGoesMoo was kept as mayor within the towny plugin. During this time, Babylon began reconstruction, demolishing the palace and embassy structures, as well as expanding the roads. During this process, Snowpix and Sy_Fy were added to staff, helping the reconstruction process. However, disagreements stalled the reconstruction process, as mattfr desired to destroy ALL buildings in Babylon, including houses, however PattGoesMoo saw this not only as destroying history, but griefing residents' property and theft of any items, as many residents had permanent storage sites within Babylon. The large issue was a singular house, owned by a Resident named Cobedio, whose house unfortunately was located in a position which halted a symmetric construction for roads. mattfr and PattGoesMoo agreed that Cobedio would be sent a two week notice, and that after that time, his house would be demolished, with his stuff moved to a secure site and kept where he can retrieve it. The PattGoesMoo Era (1.14 - Present) Unfortunately, mattfr and Snowpix were adamant that they would create a more modern wonder, and mattfr, 5 days after Cobedio's notice, destroyed Cobedio's house, as well as the neighboring house of Glaas_je_Wodka, and built his own palace. With no options, and no trust left for mattfr, mattfr and Snowpix were demoted from co-mayor positions in order to protect the town and its residents. mattfr and Snowpix then left the town, along with several residents, and created Windsor , the server's modern city themed town. After mattfr and Snowpix left, Sy_Fy and PattGoesMoo began rapidly expanding and building the town. The town saw a 66% land growth during this time. Sy_Fy was granted Co-Mayor for her dedication, and scottrussell01 was granted Builder. During this time, many notable constructions were finished, and the city grew rapidly. Shortly after the fall of Woland, in mid december 2019, the town of Babylon reached 100 residents, being the first town to do so, with a lead on all other towns by 40 residents. Construction A few main things were done by the end of 2019, including road construction and the creation of the Valley District. The Embassy Park Complex was completed, offering both a recreational park, and embassy plots underneath. The Community Center was created, offering free grinder access to the residents, as well as a small area for public farming. The Western Stairway was constructed, offering a way up to the newly paved Cloud District. Districts The town is currently comprised of three main areas, or districts, each distinguishable by their theme or surroundings. The Community District The community district is the oldest district in the town. It is comprised of several houses, as well as the Community Center, Town Hall, and Embassy-Park Complex. The space adjacent to the Embassy-Park Complex was originally purposed to be a shopping center, however with the removal of the chest / sign shops plugin, this purpose became impossible and obsolete. The prominent roads in this district are Babylon Boulevard, Marduk Court, Toby's Mill Road, Sylvanna Boulevard, and Potato Rest Road. This district was the only district during the mattfr Era. The Valley District The second oldest district in the town, the valley district does not have any road names, nor paved roads. It is found in the southeast, and is comprised of primarily houses, however the Western Stairway and Solitary Tunnel is also located in this district. This district is very natural, with natural trees, more grass, dirt paths, and more acacia being used in construction. The Sky District This district is the newest and arguably the nicest district in the town, and it currently consists of only houses. It is distinguishable by its considerable height, as it lays on top of a plateau on the eastern border of the town. Within the plateau there is a large crater, which is currently undeveloped. 2020-02-01 12.10.26.png|Western Stairwell 2020-02-01 12.09.30.png|Elytra View of Sky & Valley Districts 2020-02-01 12.09.12.png|Elytra View of Community District 2020-02-01 12.09.23.png|Community Center 2020-02-01 12.10.42.png|Town Hall 2020-02-01 12.10.59.png|Solitary Tunnel